RIP to the Girl You Used to See
by changeofheart505
Summary: Sometimes friends fight. It's normal. But sometimes, things go too far. nd when it does, sometimes it takes a tragedy to see how strong friendship is. All Female!Big Four/ROTBTD. No pairings. Tragedy. Character death. Angst.


R. I. P to the Girl You Used to See

**Kura: One-shot. Tragedy. Angst. Broken-friendship. Horror. I think.**

**Sakura: I still think it's weird you, YOU, are writing horror. Probably. This looks like tragedy.**

**Kura: I know, I think I have, what, only one that's horror? And it is a tragedy.**

**Sakura: More or less than two. But yeah, at least one. **

**Kura: Eh, oh well. Enjoy, let me know if ya cried! Because I did.**

* * *

"What's your problem with me?!"

Hicca and Rapunzel stared at their fighting friends. Merida and Jacklyn were at each others throats.

"My problem?! Yer the problem here! Ye ruin EVERYTHING! IT'S NO WONDER WHY NO ONE WANTS YE AROUND!"

Jacklyn was taken aback. She looked at Hicca and Rapunzel, hoping what Merida said was a lie. The two girls hesitated. They had to agree, Jacklyn did tend to mess things up...but she was their friend. Ugh! Why were these things so hard?!

"You know what?" Jacklyn muttered, "fine..FINE!"

She turned around, 'I guess this is goodbye...'

With that last thought, she ran.

Hicca glared at Merida, "Did you have to go that far, Mer?!"

Merida scoffed, "As if that actually hurt her. We've fought before. She's left before. She'll be back."

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel Jacklyn wasn't going to return. Jacklyn didn't know where she was going. But she didn't care. He was right. Pitch

* * *

was right all along. She was meant to be alone. She kept running. She was getting tired, so she slowed down. Big mistake.

"Grab her."

Before Jacklyn could scream, she was dragged into abandoned building. A hand covered her mouth, when she did scream. She clawed at the hands that held her. She couldn't see in the darkness, but she knew whoever had her had placed her in a wheeled-chair. Another set of arms took hold of her. She continued to scream as she felt her arms being forced behind her and tied tightly behind the chair. She tugged at the ropes and winced at how tight they were. She felt her legs being grabbed and tied to bar of the seat. Her ankles were tied together and the extra rope was tied around the bar to be exact. Jacklyn wanted the lights to be on, to see where she was. But nothing. She tried to see something, but she only heard a ripping sound. The hand over her mouth removed itself, and she let out a scream that was silenced by a strip of duct tape. Jacklyn clenched her eyes closed, when the lights flashed.

"Hello, Jacklyn." Jacklyn's eyes widened in fear as she looked into golden eyes.

'Pitch...' She cried as he grabbed a fistfull of her brown hair. Pitch sneered at her. He knew he would have her in arms again. He led her on, and she came to him. And he wasn't about to let her go.

"Oh, Jacklyn. Innocent, naïve, stupid Jacklyn." Jacklyn glared at him, her chest heaving up and down with pain. "Look at you! Trapped. Alone. Exactly where you were meant to be."

Jacklyn shook her head and tugged at her bindings. Pitch grabbed her by the hair again, smiling darkly at the muffled cry that came from the 15 year old. He began to stroke her cheek, which was wet from her tears. Oh...

it was time for him to have a little _fun._

* * *

"Guys," Rapunzel ran over to Merida and Hicca the next day, "I just got a call from Mrs. Overland, Jacklyn never came home."

"WHAT?!"

Rapunzel winced and fiddled with her golden braid, "No one's seen her. Guys, I'm really worried."

"This is all your fault Merida!" Hicca snapped.

Merida looked shocked, "MY FAULT?!"

"Yes, you led Jacklyn on! And now, now she could be dead for all I know!"

Rapunzel gasped.

Hicca quickly waved her arms frantically, "But I'm sure she's not!"

She turned back to Merida, "Find her and fix this! We'll split up, if you find her, call us. And I'll call my dad when we pinpoint where she is. He's on the case..."

"How do ye know?"

"He just texted me."

"Oh."

"Okay, let's go!"

The girls split up and ran in opposite directions, calling out Jacklyn's name.

* * *

Pitch never had so much fun! He enjoyed hearing Jacklyn's muffled cries. He loved the taste of her tears mixing with her blood!

He loved digging his knife into her flesh.

He loved that her bruised body was making her look more and more like a corpse.

He loved that she was his.

He loved that she was so...

so...

VULNERABLE!

Jacklyn whimpered as Pitch caressed her cheek.

He pulled her head back and kept a firm grip on her now short brown hair. He had gotten joy of cutting it into the boyish cut it was now in.

"I'll be back tomorrow, pet..."

He dropped her and left.

Jacklyn didn't even bother to try to get up. She had been in this hell hole for a while now, she lost count after 4 days, that's how much damage was done. It was done to the point she lost count after a few days.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She whimpered and looked out the only window in the room she was in.

The moon was full and shone brightly.

Jacklyn cried softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

"...lyn..."

"...ack..."

"Jac...lyn..."

"Jacklyn!"

Jacklyn opened her eyes.

'Where...where am I?'

She didn't recognize the place. It was so...

white.

Like a winter wonderland.

She adjusted her eyes, not used to the light as much as she used to be, and saw a familiar face.

A man stared down at her.

His warm brown eyes full of love.

"Daddy?"

Joseph Overland laughed lightly and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I thought you were dead! You...you saved me...I-"

"Jacklyn."

Jacklyn stopped speaking. "What?"

"I am dead."

Jacklyn felt her heart drop, "So...this...this is just a...a dream?"

"No. Honey, look at yourself."

Jacklyn walked over to a reflective surface, it looked like ice that was just beginning to form.

She gasped when she saw herself.

In place of a brown-eyed brunette was a girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"B-but... how?! WHY?!"

Joseph took his daughter away and held her close, "White is the color of light. Purity. Inocence. Something Pitch was never able to take and will never be able to take."

"So...I'm dead?"

Joseph nodded. "It'll be okay."

Jacklyn cried into her father's arms, relieved her pain was over but upset her life was over as well.

* * *

Merida, Rapunzel and Hicca were about to give up.

They'd never find Jacklyn!

They even recruited others to help search!

BUT IT'S BEEN A DAMN WEEK!

"GUYS!" Anna Arendelle panted as she ran over, "THEY FOUND JACKLYN!"

"Really! That's great! She's fine right?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna bit her lips, "Actually she's not."

"What do ye mean she's not?" Merida asked.

"I have feeling you don't want to know..."

"What do we not want to know?" Hicca asked.

Anna hesitated again, "When they saw her, the police said she was far, far, far, far too gone to be saved."

"What?"

Anna nodded, "Apparently, they learned she passed away a few days ago. And even if they did get to her in time, they doubt she would have been able to make it."

The trio of girls wanted it to be a lie.

For it to be a bad dream they were all having.

But it wasn't.

It was reality.

* * *

Merida walked into the graveyard a few months later.

She walked over to a tombstone she had visited everyday since that fateful day.

"Oh, Jacklyn..." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry...This is all my fault. It's my fault Pitch got ye. It's my fault he did those things to ye...it's my fau-"

"Stop saying that." A familiar voice said.

"JACKLYN?!"

Merida whipped her head around.

Jacklyn smiled at her. Her blue, she swore they were brown before, eyes shone and her white, again she was sure it was brown, hair was short.

Merida saw a man next to her.

"Who are ye?"

"Joseph Overland," he said, "Jacklyn's father."

"Jacklyn, I'm-"

Jacklyn held a hand up, "It's okay. It's okay. I've forgiven you. I'm actually happy...I died."

"Yer happy?!"

Jacklyn nodded, "I couldn't take the pain anymore and it still haunts me. I kinda...I needed to get away. Even if it meant death. I'll wait for all of you. Tell the others I love them Mer..."

Together, Jacklyn and Joseph Overland left.

And Merida couldn't help but smile sadly as she left as well.

She knew in time, she and Jacklyn would be together again. Their friendship was still strong and with time, it'll grow stronger.

Not even death could stop that.

**REVIEW!**

**Anyone note something in the story?**


End file.
